Midnight Adventures
by TVDFangirl
Summary: PREVIOUSLY NAMED "THROUGH THE MIDNIGHT TREES" Based on the books by C.S Lewis. In the hopes to find her missing brother, Isabel searches through a near by forest only to find something other than her sibling. Along with her friend, William, she has to come to terms with the new world around her, find her brother and discover the plot to kill the King of Narnia.
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHORS NOTE; **__MY FIRST FAN FICTION SO _PLEASE_ GO EASY ON ME. REVIEW IF YOU LIKE, I'D LOVE TO HEAR HOW I COULD IMPROVE._

* * *

CHAPTER 1

_Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner_

In a time not long ago, planes infiltrated enemy sky dropping bombs that exploded on streets and cities, igniting flames and causing screams to rise up from below. It was terror. Thousands of children lost their parents and thousands of wives lost their husbands. The fear of always wondering if you still have a home after another night of the Blitz, or possessions that you can still claim as yours and not the rubble of a place you once lived happily in. World War II had been on every persons mind since the day the Germans stepped into Poland. Like the Great War, men, women and children were going to perish because of one mans selfish greed and desire for power. It was because of him that 6 million Jews were murdered and that women were more degraded from society than they already were. But this story is not about him, or what he made them do, but where he made them go.

You see, a few days before troops were sent to the front line, masses of children and pregnant women where evacuated from the cities and towns of which were a main target for enemy attack, this included a few children who are to do with this story.

Isabella was sitting miserably waiting for her train with no one but her little brother, Archie, who was swinging on her arm playfully.

At an early age, they were abandoned by their mother and with no one but their father to look after them they sought out each others company. Mr. Smithers had left the station quietly but mournfully. He loved his little ones so very much and couldn't bare to watch them leave. Placing a soft kiss on their heads and drifted away to drown his sorrows with the drink that he knew would never leave him.

Hidden from the siblings' view and across the platform was another boy who was being frantically smothered with sloppy-lipstick kisses by his Aunt and mother, his name was William. He gripped his suitcase tightly in one hand; using all his restraint not to cry. Before his father walked out the door to fight he said to William-

"A man who cannot take care of himself as a child cannot expect to take care of himself in the future. The choice is yours to decide whether you're going to live your life to the fullest or spend it playing in the front garden every day" He said that last line with a smile. The last thing William said to his father before he left, and sadly before he died was,

"I'm not a child anymore." He kissed his father and hugged him tightly and confided in himself to stay strong for his family.

I'm not going to go into too much detail on what the three looked like but here is a brief description.

Archie had proudly turned seven not a few weeks ago and had grown, nice shoulder length of light brown wavy hair. He was plumper and smaller than most of his age but he had a large heart and clever mind. He loved nothing more than to run around exploring.

Isabella was fifteen but always felt the need to mention that her sixteenth was just a mere month away. Her wavy blonde hair came down to the waist and her fringe always fell over eyes every time she read a book. Many a boy or a nosy neighbour said she was something of a rare gem; a beauty that pops up every once in a while. Out of modesty she declined the compliments as she blushed tirelessly whenever a stranger stared at her face.

William was just a few months older than Isabella but they do not share the same interests. William was always looking for a good brawl and preferred the woods than a library whereas she was forever comfortable with a good book and a warm, cosy fire. William's short red hair did not fail to draw attention to himself, however much he hated it. He was muscular but had a thin, freckly face. He was taller than most and always used this to his best advantage.

It was not very long until a loud, high pitched whistle blew and a large bustle advanced to the edge of the platform and the advancing steam train.

Stations and scenery flew by as all the eyes of the kids stayed transfixed at one spot as they tried to keep the image of their parents' faces in their minds.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. Not one of the children spoke aloud, they just secluded themselves in their own little world. A scarce meal of an apple and juice were served in the late afternoon, by about three, Isabel new this by the watch her father gave her that was strapped to her wrist, the train started to stop at various stations and the majority of children were let off to find new homes.

Only a handful of kids were left at the last stop, including William, Isabel and Archie. Everyone stayed silent as couples and singles came, inspected and left. After another ten minutes of being thoroughly eyed and gaped at, only five remained. The trio I have mentioned and I short, plum early-teens girl and a boy with terribly greasy hair and a constant trail of snot trailing down his nose. Without a second delay they all sat down once the doors to the station had been closed, signalling the end of the reaping. None of the leftovers knew what was going to happen but they were too tired and their legs hurt too much to care at that moment. Unfortunately just before a lanky woman was going to hand out cold lemonade a fat jolly man in jean overalls and big black muddy boots runs into the room breathless. He exchanged a few frantic and apologetic words to the same woman with the drinks before she turned to us, "How lucky," she began in an overly relieved tone, "that this man is willing to take you all!" she patted his back thankfully and ordered the children to collect their things and to put their coats on. "This is Mr. Jones and him and his wife work on the farm not far away from here." she rushes to open the door and hurries them all out. "I'm sure you'll have a happy stay and there is a post office just across the road from here." there were no goodbyes as she slammed the doors on the group. For the first time, Mr. Jones spoke directly to the children, who were now shaking from the cold and wanted nothing better than to be wrapped up in their beds with a nice warm hot-chocolate, "I know this may be scary," his tone was thick and accent welsh, "But me and my wife, Marguerite, will take good care o'ya." He beckoned us to follow him onto a horse-drawn carriage where the five youngster bunched inside. With Mr. Jones at the front, guiding the horse down the dirt pathway, Isabel looked up at the sky and admired the stars that could not be seen from the city and thought, "How wonderful it is to have a peaceful night for once."

Before long they all saw the large three-story farm house with bright lights coming from the windows. William started to imagine the warmth that he will be in very soon and smiled as he could picture his teeth not chattering as he was given cosy slippers and blankets.

The house was brick and was surrounded by a lush green field and a thick forest that went on for more than the eye could see. The house was complete with large windows and a front porch. Next to the house was the farm, pig shelters, a barn and chicken coops. Everyone but Isabel liked the idea of meeting the animals for she didn't like to get dirty. There was an intake of breath as the front door opened to reveal a thin woman, with a long pencil neck and a condescending look planted indefinitely on her face. "Come children," she says coldly, "The last thing we want is to have you freezing to death." Eager to fulfil the wish the children bustled inside and smiled when the warmth of the fireplace from a nearby room hit their faces. "My name is Ms. McIntosh and I'm the housekeeper. Leave your coats on for the moment." Pointing down a long corridor you could just spot two doors opposite each other. "Through that hallway is the kitchen and a small study. Straight ahead is the dining room." She leads them up a wooden staircase and to a large first floor. "That is my bedroom and next to it is Mr and Mrs. Jones' room. If you disturb them when they do not want to be disturbed you will answer to me. Upstairs is your rooms and a bathroom." Mr Jones dismisses her and tells her to get the table ready whilst he shows the girls to their room complete with twin beds and a chest of drawers, plus a small wash basin and a vase of flowers. The boys was the same but instead there were two bunk beds and everything was blue not white. As instructed they hung their coats at the back of their doors and unpacked their suitcases.

At dinner they all were packed around the table. At one end was Mr Jones to his right was Ms McIntosh and his left the greasy haired boy, who we know as Phillip. Next to Phillip was William then Archie, who had to sit on a couple of pillows to reach the table. Opposite Archie was Isabel and between her and Ms. McIntosh was the other girl, named Mary-Anne. Mrs. Jones was still nowhere to be found, leaving the other end of the table empty.

Without thinking about what was on their plate, the famished children dug in to there wonderfully prepared food and ate it so quickly Ms McIntosh asked if they tasted it at some point, Mr. Jones laughed at this though I'm sure she was meanly pointing out their childish flaws. They were sent straight to bed after that with nothing but a glass of warm milk and an extra blanket from the cupboard. They all went to bed well fed and ready to do some exploring tomorrow but Isabel was plagued with a strange dream that night. It was one of those dreams that you'll never forget and never understand…

All was dark and silent. The only thing that told Isabel where she was, was the thick, damp tree trunk behind her. She was sitting down on the floor and it took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust. She knew it was a dream because she was holding a sword and had a parrot on her shoulder. This made her laugh. Getting over her hysterical giggles, she got up and surveyed her surroundings. It was a wood and she could just make out the farm house the green thicket surrounding her. Isabel started to walk back when something started tugging at her hair. She turned and saw the parrot was trying to lead her back to the tree. She complied knowing it was just a dream. As she got closer she realised that there was now a cut in the tree the could fit a child or small man.

She poked her head in and saw nothing. And then there was light. Blinding light that enshrouded everything and she knew that she was no longer in England.

"Wake up." Shouted Mary-Anne.

"Wha-What is it?" Croaked Isabel, angry that her dream was interrupted.

"Breakfast is ready in ten minutes and Ms. McIntosh wants us to be ready to tour the farm straight afterwards." At this Isabel rolled out of her bed and quickly got ready. Everyone was already at the table dumping eggs and sausages on their plate and downing freshly made orange juice.

"So," begins William, "are you and Archie brother and sister?" he asks Isabel. She shyly nods in reply, not looking at his face and keeping her head down. "My dad's gone to fight in the war!" he exclaims proudly, "What about yours?"

"He's gone fights Grandmamma!" Archie cuts in, making a sick face. We all laugh whole-heartedly and even Ms McIntosh cracks a smile.

Looking around the farm Isabel found it more fun than she thought it would be. She stroked the horses and fed the hens. And was introduced to the sheep and pigs.

There were three fat, hairy pigs that were rolling around in mud. Mr. Jones threw the funny looking mixture into one of those long wooden buckets and the all rushed over and started eating savagely. "What are their names?" asked Philip clearly intrigued, in Williams point of view, he later told Mary-Anne that he thinks that the pigs and Phillip were related which was a horrible and crude thing to say.

"Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner." she replied in a some what humorous way.

Confused and thinking she didn't hear right Isabel asked "Um…I'm sorry?"

"That ones Breakfast, that ones Lunch and the other is Dinner." Mary-Anne whimpered, Archie went up and stroked Lunch, William and Phillip dashes to the stables to look for horses but Isabel just stood there, looking into the forest, thinking about her dream.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Five fine noble steeds

In the stables there were several, majestic horses lined up in separate pens, they were not as well bred as fine war horses but where still strong and tall. William and Phillip inspected each one with care. The first was a white stallion with grey makings on its head and neck. It had a blonde mane and was happily asleep, awaiting the hard work that was to come. Many of the horses they got to look at were the same, but varied in colour height and weight.

The two boys didn't quite get to the end of the stable, instead the were greeted by Mr. Jones.

"Hullo!" He cried, "Taking an interest in my fine steeds?" The boys nodded eagerly. Mr. Jones looked at them for a while, assessing them and finally decided on something. "Want to have a ride do ya?" again, the boys nodded, smiles spreading across their faces. "Yes please sir." Said William, hoping to ride his favourite, a large chestnut brown steed with a white flowing mane and large black eyes.

Mr Jones told the boys to get the others and they did, returning with a quizzical Archie, an excited Mary-Anne and a frightened Isabel.

When the group got back to the stable Mr Jones had already gathered two horses and three ponies. He instructed that they had too first saddle and bridle the horse and with much difficulty, they did, the girls needing a little more help than the boys. Next, Mr Jones showed them how you mount the horse, how you should hold the reigns and where to place your feet and how to dismount. He warned that if you didn't keep your back straight you will have horrible pain afterwards.

William and Phillip hastily mounted the two horses and proceeded to fall off almost straight away. Mr Jones had to lift Archie onto the saddle of the smallest pony as his legs were too little to climb but the girls were very lucky to go anywhere near the beasts. Obviously Mary-Anne's excitement had turned to caution. By the time the girls were seated properly and not afraid to stroke the mane of the gentle ponies, the boys had fallen more than a few times.

A few hours later the boys had bruises and the girls had a few grazed knees but at last the were all seated and had found their balance. They all triumphantly smiled as Mr Jones told them that the were ready to start moving. Sadly, to everyone's disappointment, they were called into dinner just before they started to trot.

They all dismounted reluctantly and headed inside for tea and sandwiches, during which Mrs Jones finally joined them. She explained that she had been bed stricken with cold for more than a few days but was now well enough to join her new welcome guests.

Her immediate appearance warmed the children as she had a wholehearted air about her. She was thin and had golden hair that she had platted to come over her shoulder and almost down to her hip. Her large blue eyes were round and sparkling but didn't even compare to the bright, beautiful smile that spread as she looked at the children in her care.

"Mrs Jones," Began Isabel, "How is it that with such a big house, you haven't been able to have children of your own?" Isabel didn't find this rude as she immediately felt as if Mrs Jones was a life-long friend and not a shortly known acquaintance.

"My health doesn't allow me to." She said sadly and simply, ending the subject. They ate the rest of the meal in silence until Phillip ejaculated, "Can we go ride the horses again?" Mr Jones gave another of his Jolly laughs and nodded.

"Actually," his wife cut in, "I'd like it very much if the girls come and sew with me." she smiled at them and Isabel and Mary-Anne, who were now very excited to have a one-on-one with this elegant gem, finished cleaned there plates quicker than a bee to a beautiful flower.

As the three boys ran outside to their horses and pony, the girls quietly and sensibly followed Mrs. Jones to the small study. The room was cosy and compact, though it was a study there were hardly any bookshelves but the rest of the space was filled by comfy looking chairs and a large brick fire that was already letting off a substantial amount of heat.

She gestured a graceful hand to a leather loveseat which the young girls sat on, awaiting orders. Mrs. Jones went behind the bookshelves for a few moments and came back with a large wooden box with carved flowers and trees carved wonderfully into the lid. The box revealed several sewing kits, all were black apart from one that had a beautiful spring wood, full of greenery and detailed leaves but as Isabel focused her eyes on it she saw that in the dead centre of the craft there was a tree…her tree. She inwardly gasped as she recognised the large arch-way that cut into the trunk where a child like herself could fit and climb inside. After a few moments of wondering she came to think of it as a coincidence.

"My!" exclaimed Mary-Anne, "If I ever create something half as beautiful, I will surely be proud of what I have achieved though it will always dim in comparison to your gift Mrs Jones." She smiled, admiring the girls lady-like behaviour.

"Please, call me Freyanella… or Freya. Thank you for your kind words Mary-Anne, they warm my heart."

Handing each of them a blank canvas, she instructed them on how to sew correctly. "I myself had to learn through time, though my husband helped me a great deal when I came here." She explained when she saw the utter confusion and concentration of the two girls faces.

"Where did you live before you were here?" Asked Isabel.

"Well…I lived in a far away place called uh... Narnia." She explained in cuation.

"oh! Is that in Wales?" Questioned Mary-Anne.

"Oh no. Narnia was a wonderful home. Everyone was so happy there, singing and dancing at every celebration. It was just magical in the spring…" she trailed off and Isabel thought it was best not to disrupt her thoughts of her home.

Out of the blue, Freya showed them her work and said that this was the wood that surrounded Narnia and she and her little brother loved playing in the area near their home.

"Does your little brother still live there?" Wondered Isabel, wanting to know everything there was to possibly know about the women.

"I suspect so, though he won't be little anymore, I think he should be a little older than you." after this they sat in silence and kept to their own thoughts. Though Isabel's still plagued her mind even during dinner, hours later, just this one thought,

"How on earth is the tree inside the wood outside, the same as the one in Narnia?"

The boys were meanwhile having a wonderful time. Mr. Jones had taught them how to trot and canter. He then took them for a little stroll through the fields and forest. They soon lost track of time when they entered the forest edge, for some reason the all sat straighter and peeled their eyes as they watched the dark thicket. As they went deeper into the wood, William spotted a rather interesting tree, he trotted closer to it on his horse, that he now named crystal for her crystal ball like eyes, he saw that the tree had an unusually large trunk and a large cut that could fit a child or small man. He was just about to dismount and step inside when the was a rather loud howl that frightened the group half to death. As Mr. Jones was telling them that there must be a pack of wolves and we would have to go back a large, intimidating voice infiltrated William's mind, _Not yet_!

He turned and fled with the others, the two words still reverberating in his mind. Even during dinner, a few hours later.

William and Phillip were talking about how their first two days here had been for them.

It was after Ms McIntosh had told them to blow out the candle and go to sleep but with boys being boys, they hardly ever did as they was told.

The two elder boys shared a bunk but Philip had come down so that they could talk (Archie was already sound asleep in his own bunk, dreaming about his father with his toy bunny tucked under his arm). They spoke in whispers and even though they had just met, they had become quite comfortable in each others company.

"It was fun riding today. I'd never done it before, and I loved the horses." exclaimed Phillip sitting crossed legged opposite the other boy.

"I agree…but it was a bit scary in the wood this evening." murmured William in reply.

"Oh yes! Those wolves did terrify me awfully."

"Especially that ghostly voice…" Phillip stared at his friend quizzically, "You did hear it. Didn't you?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Are you sure? It was just before the wolves."

"William, I didn't hear any voice. You must have imagined it."

The boys went to bed then. Not because the conversation was over, William had much more questions, but because they had accidentally awoken Archie who grumpily told them to go to bed and in his own persuasive gesture, stuck his tongue at them childishly. He didn't want to be disturbed from his lovely dream again.

Meanwhile, Isabel was having similar thoughts plaguing her sleep as she tried to figure out Mrs Jones' secret. She didn't dare ask anyone as she thought they'd say she was crazy for thinking that there were two identical trees in the world. She was starting to think that too.

Mrs Jones' silently got up, careful not to wake her sleeping husband.

Having brought up her past with the two little-ladies it had spurred on the need for her family. She padded down the stairs in her slipped and exchanged them for wellies, treading silently to the stables where she swung gracefully onto the pack of her friend, Fray.

If anyone was in the area at his time they would've been unbelievably startled and would've gone back to bed claiming these next moments were a dream but Mrs Jones remained still and unfazed even when her horse started to talk.

"Do you think we'll be allowed this time?" Asked the tired human voice but with a hint of a hoarse tone.

"I don't know Fray, but its worth a try." The wife patted her steeds neck and spurred her on. They galloped with speed into the forest where the boys had been not 2 hours ago, Mrs Jones was careful not to grab her ally's mane as she had always been taught to ride without saddle or reins but age has given its toll and the rider's back was not like it used to be.

When Fray slowed to a pace it took a moment for Mrs Jones' eyes to adjust, and the a broad smile spread across her face as she spotted the single gold light hidden in the tree, just opposite the door-way that could fit a child or small man. She dismounted eagerly and ran towards the oak, her petticoats covered in mud and grass stains. Fray was a close step behind when she entered the fortress, her fingers feeling along the ruff walls of the magical being.

Glowing with joy and anticipation, the woman finally rested one hand on her horse and the other on the golden light of intricate pattern the twisted and twirled. The two braced their selves, waiting for the gushing moment…but it never came.

"What?" Mrs Jones murmured, "No. _No, no, no_!"

"Annabeth?" Fray exclaimed nervously, addressing her companion by her proper name, "What's going on?"

"Oh! Fray!" Annabeth threw her arms around the horses neck and sobbed into the cool white fur. Fray nuzzled her neck in understanding. "We cant go back."

In desperation they both sunk to the ground, one supporting the other. The last words spoken between them that night were the sad whisper from the dumb beast,

"We just need _hope_."


End file.
